Aeshma
Einatmen. Ausatmen. Ganz leise. Versuchen, keinen Laut zu verursachen. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Versuchen, das heftig schlagende Herz zu beruhigen. Vielleicht hat er mich ja nicht bemerkt? Vielleicht wird er mich gar nicht bemerken und ich kann mich leise davonstehlen? Einatmen. Ausatmen. Am liebsten gar nicht Atmen. Er könnte es schliesslich hören! Aber alle meine Bemühungen sind umsonst. Denn gerade in diesem Moment dreht sich der Dämon, oder was es auch immer ist, zu mir um und starrt mich aus dunkelrot glühenden Augen an. Sein Blick durchdringt mich eisig, scheint auf meine Seele hinab zu blicken und es scheint mir, als würde der Dämon all meine tiefsten Geheimnisse wissen. Seine hässliche Fratze verzieht sich zu einem boshaften Grinsen, bei dem seine messerscharfen Zähne in seinem dunklen Mund weiss aufblitzen. Wären die Umstände anders, würde ich diesen Kontrast sogar wunderschön nennen, doch in diesem Moment kann ich nicht anders als einfach wie Espenlaub zu zittern und zu hoffen, dass mein Tod wenigstens schnell eintreten würde. Schon male ich mir vor meinem inneren Auge Höllenqualen und Todesschmerzen aus, doch nichts dergleichen geschieht. Die Gestalt sieht mich nur boshaft grinsend aus und legt den Kopf etwas schief. Diese Bewegung lässt ihn noch grotesker erscheinen, als er es ohnehin schon tut. In dieser Position berühren seine langen, geschwungenen Hörner das schwarze Fell, welches er auf seinem Rücken trägt. Von meiner Position aus sieht das Fell weich und flauschig aus, wäre die Situation anders, würde ich dem Tier über den Rücken streicheln, um mich von dessen Weichheit zu überzeugen. Doch in diesem Moment kann ich nur vor Angst erstarren und auf einen schmerzlosen Tod hoffen. Plötzlich setzt sich die Gestalt vor mir in Bewegung und nähert sich mir langsam. Das Wesen geht auf allen Vieren und ist trotzdem immer noch doppelt so gross wie ich. Seine Füsse sind eher lange Krallen, die denen eines Greifs ähneln. Die Krallen sind spitz und gefährlich und bei ihrem Anblick stelle ich mir direkt vor, wie es diese Krallen tief in mein warmes Fleisch gräbt, um mir langsam und genüsslich einzelne Fetzen herauszureissen. Doch nichts dergleichen passiert. Das Wesen bleibt ungefähr einen Meter vor mir stehen und beobachtet mich immer noch mit diesem furchterregenden Grinsen. Leise kann ich seine Atmung vernehmen. Es hat einen sehr rasselnden Atem, ganz so als ob es ein Kettenraucher oder derartiges wäre. Langsam bewegt es seinen Kopf wieder in dessen Ausgangsposition zurück und auch sein Grinsen verschwindet. Und plötzlich ertönt eine tief grollende Stimme, die den ganzen Raum zu erfüllen scheint, und spricht: «Du hast meine Ruhe gestört. Dafür wirst du büssen! Qualen oder Schmerzen, wähle weise!» Die Stimme scheint von nirgendwoher und doch von überall her zu kommen. Während ich der Stimme lausche, bewegt sich das Wesen keinen Millimeter, sein Mund bleibt eisern verschlossen und doch scheint die Stimme direkt aus diesem Dämon zu kommen. Sein Körper bebt leicht, als es zu Ende gesprochen hat. Zuerst einmal muss ich mich sammeln, seiner Worte bewusst werden, bis ich schlussendlich mit leiser und zittriger Stimme antworte: «Es t…tut mir l… leid, das wo… wollte ich nicht… I… ich…» Erneut ertönt die dröhnende Stimme des Wesens in meinem Kopf: «Qualen oder Schmerzen, wähle weise!» Auch wenn ich es möchte, ich könnte die Stimme nicht ausblenden. Sie ist überall, im ganzen Raum, in meinem Kopf, in meinem gesamten Körper. Wie ich die Stimme höre, so spüre ich auch die stetig wachsende Ungeduld des Wesens. Auch wenn es sich bisher keinen Millimeter bewegt hat, so strahlt es doch einen ungebändigten Zorn aus, der mich schier zu ersticken droht. «I… ich… Q… Qualen… o… oder…», will ich wiederholen, werde jedoch von einem schallenden Gelächter unterbrochen. Das Gelächter dringt mir durch Mark und Bein, so boshaft hört es sich an. «Qualen? Sollst du bekommen!», knurrt das Wesen erneut und kommt langsam näher. Ich will verschwinden, mich in Sicherheit bringen, doch kann ich mich nicht mehr bewegen. Wie festgefroren stehe ich da und sehe das Wesen immer näherkommen. Schon rieche ich seinen Atem, eine Mischung aus süsslichem Verwesungsgestank, dem metallischen Geruch von Blut und bitterer Galle, sehe seine glutroten Augen gefährlich vor Meinen aufblitzen, kann sogar die einzelnen Härchen auf seiner überaus grotesken Hakennase erkennen, erkenne die ledrigen Flügel und entdecke, dass die Flügel eigentlich nur aus Haut bestehen, die die Knochen miteinander verbindet, als das Wesen plötzlich verschwunden ist. Eben habe ich noch geblinzelt, da der Atem des Dämons in meinen Augen gebrannt hat, und schon ist die Gestalt verschwunden. Als wäre sie nie da gewesen und als hätte ich alles nur geträumt. Habe ich das vielleicht? Gehetzt und mit rasendem Herzen drehe ich mich auf dem Absatz um, suche nach dem Wesen. Doch nirgends kann ich seine furchteinflössenden Pranken oder sein weiches Fell erkennen. Nirgends blitzen mir rotglühende Augen entgegen oder kann ich spitze, gewundene Hörner erkennen. Und plötzlich bemerke ich diese undurchdringliche Stimme, die sich über alles gelegt hat. Kein Geräusch dringt in mein Ohr, nicht einmal den Alltagslärm der Strasse unterhalb meiner Stadtwohnung kann ich erkennen. Es ist still. Totenstill. Froh, immer noch unter den Lebenden zu sein, stehe ich vom Boden auf und bemerke beschämt eine Nässe, die sich zwischen meinen Beinen ausgebreitet hat. Voller Angst habe ich meine Hosen besudelt. Nun bemerke ich auch den beissenden Geruch des Urins, der sich warm um mein Hinterteil schmiegt. Etwas angeekelt verziehe ich mein Gesicht und erhebe mich steif. Meine Glieder knacken, ganz so als hätte ich Tage auf dem Fussboden verbracht. Aber in Wirklichkeit bin ich vorhin vor Schreck nach hinten umgefallen, als ich bemerkt habe, dass der Dämon plötzlich verschwunden ist. Tief einatmend und mich langsam beruhigend, schliesse ich die Augen und lasse noch einmal alles vor meinem inneren Auge Revue passieren, obschon es mir einen gehörigen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Das Wesen oder besser gesagt Aeshma ist einer der älteren Dämonen. Seine Kunst ist es, die Menschen mit Zorn und Gier zu verführen. Da sich sehr viele Menschen verführen lassen, ist er auch unglaublich stark. Er ist viel stärker, als ich mir gedacht habe. Als ich ihn mit dem Ritual aus dem schwarzen Buch gerufen habe, habe ich nicht gedacht, dass er mir solche Angst einjagen würde. Ich hatte in der Vergangenheit schon etliche kleinere Dämonen gerufen und nie hatte ich auch nur den Hauch von Angst verspürt. Lediglich meine Neugierde ist mit jedem Mal mehr gestiegen. Ganz anders bei Aeshma. Dieses Wesen ist so unglaublich mächtig und strahlt einen derartigen Zorn aus, dass es mir schon nur kalt den Rücken hinunterläuft, wenn ich an ihn denke. Dieses Wesen ist so alt und so mächtig, dass ich es niemals hätte beschwören dürfen. Mist! In was für eine Scheisse habe ich mich da nur hereingeritten? In diesem Moment verspüre ich plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Seite. Ganz so als ob jemand mir ein Messer hineinrammen und dieses dabei noch drehen würde. Es schmerzt höllisch. Vor Schmerzen aufschreiend, gleite ich erneut zu Boden, drücke mir dabei die Hand auf die rechte Seite. Das Gesicht verziehend blicke ich an mir hinunter und sehe plötzlich, wie sich ein blutroter Fleck auf meinem hellblauen Shirt ausbreitet. Immer grösser wird er und obschon ich meine Hand wie wild draufdrücke, versiegt der Blutfluss nicht. Im Gegenteil, immer mehr Blut tritt aus der Wunde aus. Mit bebenden Händen ziehe ich mein Shirt etwas nach oben, um mir die Wunde genauer anzusehen. Schon sitze ich in einer kleineren Blutlache, spüre, wie mir langsam kalt wird. Endlich ist der Blick frei auf meine rechte Seite, endlich kann ich erkennen, wie tief die Wunde ist. Dann der Schreck: Ich habe gar keine Wunde! Auch das Blut und die Schmerzen sind auf einmal verschwunden. Nichts deutet darauf hin, dass ich mich bis vor wenigen Sekunden vor Schmerzen gewunden habe und mich schon dem Tode nah gesehen habe. Hastig und voller Panik untersuche ich meine Seite, meinen ganzen Körper. Aber nichts, keine Wunde, keine Schmerzen, nicht der kleinste Kratzer. Meine Haut ist so makellos wie immer. Kopfschüttelnd erhebe ich mich wieder und stütze mich auf meine Küchenablage ab. Das muss ich erst einmal verdauen. Kurz drehe ich den Wasserhahn auf und spritze mir ein bisschen vom kühlen Nass ins Gesicht. Ich bin sicher nur übermüdet und sowieso, so eine Dämonenbeschwören kostet Energie und Kraft. Ich sollte mich ins Bett legen und etwas schlafen. Morgen sieht bestimmt alles anders aus! «Qualen? Sollst du bekommen!», höre ich das rasselnde und boshafte Lachen Aeshmas. Seine langen, spitzen Krallen kratzen ohrenbetäubend laut an meinem Fenster und hinterlassen tiefe Kratzer. Das Glas droht zu zerspringen und doch hält es diese Strapazen noch ein paar Momente aus. Und auf einmal bricht das Glas mit einem lauten Klirren, lässt mich dabei vor Schreck auffahren. Langsam und als wolle er jede Sekunde meiner Angst genussvoll in sich aufsaugen, kommt Aeshma zum Fenster herein. Seine Gestalt füllt die gesamte Öffnung des doppelflügeligen Fensters aus, er scheint beinahe zu gross zu sein. Und doch steht er nach ein paar Schreckenssekunden, die sich wie Stunden angefühlt haben, vor mir und starrt mich mit hungrigem Blick an. Sein Blick dringt mir direkt in die Seele, scheint meine tiefsten und dunkelsten Begierden zu durchforsten. Plötzlich lacht er laut auf und lässt mich dabei zusammenzucken. Seine weissen, spitzen Zähne blitzen im fahlen Mondlicht hell auf und jagen mir einen erneuten Schauer über den Rücken. Sofort schlägt mir sein Atem wie eine durchsichtige Wand entgegen und erschlägt mich schier. Voller Ekel muss ich leer schlucken, versuche, meinen rebellierenden Magen zu beruhigen. Schon spüre ich, wie sich meine Spucke im Mund zusammenzieht und ich mich beinahe übergebe, als das Monster abrupt sein Gelächter stoppt und mich wieder anstarrt. «Bist du nicht schon einmal verblutet, Vivienne?», raunt der Dämon lauernd, diesmal wieder ohne seinen Mund zu öffnen. «W… Was?», stottere ich voller Angst und suche mit meiner rechten Hand krampfhaft nach einer geeigneten Waffe. Doch wie durch ein schreckliches Wunder ist der silberne Dolch, welches immer unter meinem Kopfkissen liegt, verschwunden. Auch die Pistole auf meinem Nachttisch ist weg. Sowieso, der ganze Raum ist nicht mehr so, wie er sein sollte. Lediglich mein altes Bett auf dem ich mich befinde, steht noch im Zimmer. Die Wände sind schwarz und es kommt mir so vor, als würden sie immer näher kommen. Das ist sicher nur ein Hirngespinst, erschaffen von diesem mächtigen Dämon, der vor mir steht. Obschon ich es mir immer wieder einrede und mich dabei versuche zu beruhigen, zittere ich immer noch wie Espenlaub. Es fühlt sich alles so echt an! «Ich habe dich gefragt: BIST DU SCHON EINMAL VERBLUTET?», donnert die tiefe Stimme des Dämons erneut. Seine Augen blitzen mich zornig an und das Fell auf seinem Rücken sträubt sich. Kurz muss ich an meine schwarze Katze denken, die einem viel schwächeren Dämon zum Opfer gefallen ist. Sie hatte in ihren letzten Stunden ihr Fell auch so aufgestellt gehabt und dennoch hatte es Dämon nicht davon abgebracht, sie genüsslich zu verspeisen. Leider bin ich damals zu spät gekommen um sie zu retten. Erneut muss ich leer schlucken und antworte dann leise: «Nein, b…bin ich n…nicht…» Er grinst wieder breit und hebt langsam seine vordere rechte Kralle, deutet damit einige Augenblicke lang auf mich und lässt sie dann wieder sinken. Kurz blinzele ich und schon ist er wieder verschwunden. Was hätte das jetzt genau sein sollen? Doch bevor ich mich weiter fragen kann, beginnt plötzlich meine Brust höllisch zu schmerzen. Krampfhaft versuche ich den Schmerz zu unterbinden, indem ich meine Hand mit aller Kraft auf meinen Brustkorb drücke. Aber es macht die Schmerzen nur schlimmer. Da spüre ich plötzlich etwas Warmes und Nasses zwischen meinen Fingern hinablaufen. Die klebrige Flüssigkeit riecht verdächtig nach Blut. Auch wenn ich es nicht will, muss ich an mir hinabschauen und erkenne, dass ich erneut blute. Wie ein Wasserfall fliesst der rote Lebenssaft aus meiner Brust zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch gen Erde. Mein ganzes Shirt ist bereits nass und auch meine Hose muss daran glauben. Wieder zittern meine Hände und ich spüre langsam, wie die Wärme aus meinem Körper weicht und einer klirrenden Kälte Platz macht. Die Kälte greift mit eisigen Fingern nach meinem Herzen und lässt es immer langsamer schlagen. Schon kann ich meine Gliedmassen nicht mehr bewegen und meine Augen fallen langsam zu. Meine Atmung verlangsamt sich stetig, bis sie schliesslich ganz versiegt. Ich tue meinen letzten Atemzug und gleite dann in eine wabernde Schwärze. Eilmeldung: Tote Frau gefunden Am Donnerstagabend um 21:30 Uhr hat die ''Polizei Bern die Leiche von Vivienne Meyer in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden. Ihr wurde in die Brust gestochen. Die Nachbarn sind durch einen strengen Geruch aus der Wohnung des Opfers misstrauisch geworden und haben daraufhin die Polizei gerufen. Die Polizei geht von Suizid aus. Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Mittellang